The Past No One Remembers
by Dark-Poet3
Summary: This is only my second fic, but I feel kinda good 'bout it. ANYWAY, Its about a new country who has a bit of an issue with the other couuntries. She been in their past, but they ignore the memories because theyre not "important" enough.No pairings,yet.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I'm kinda supposed to be working on somethin' else but I've had starting this story on my mind sooo...yeah. Please reveiw, every single one is FULLY appreciated. Enjoy :)

**New Country with New Concerns**

I wake with a start, in a field full of grazing bison. I get up, suprizeingly strong and light. I look and see huts and tents scattered across the glorious land scape of fields like waves, rolling mountains and roaring rapids, paradise.

"Where-" the memories come rushing into my mind like a stampede. I see terrified faces, tear-filled eyes, and death. I stumble to the fire in the middle of a circle of tents as I cry at the entering visions.

"She's awake!" Yells a man with a husky voice, he sounds wise.

"Can you stand? Are you okay?" Asks a little girl, no older than five.

"She looks so different from us...is this really her?" Asks a young mans voice doubtingly. Suppressing tears and pain, I stand. As I look at the people around me I sense a familiarity. They are all dressed in animal hides, skin. Many of them, including the men, wore their silky black hair in a single braid, some two. Their copper skin looked as smooth as the course of a river.

"She is, her eyes tell the truth." Says the wise sounding man. His hair is down, and as silky black as the others' hair, his skin copper, and he carried a staff.

"H-hello. Can you tell me where I am?" I ask in a shaky voice, will the children rejoice about something to do with countries.

"Your eyes are grey like the lone wolfs, and your hair the color of the sun. Skin as pale as the one who tormented us...You are our country!" The wise man syas, raising his staff, the rest of the people cheer and let out war hoops.

"Wait...what?" I ask as they start a bonfire.

Ok, in case you didn't notice the people are *drum role* NATIVE AMERICAN!...Yeah I kinda wanted to make that clear...ok.


	2. Chapter 2

"So basically what you're saying is I'm your country?" I ask as I stare in confusion at, what I was told he was, Chief.

"Yes, you represent us as a nation." He says taking a sip of some herbal mixture that smelled like sweet peas.

"But, I look so different from all of you. Why?" I ask, looking in a puddle seeing the paleness of my skin and the blone, honey color of my hair.

"You are the way we want you to be. Your eyes are a wolf's. Your hair belongs to the sun that gives us warmth and bees' honey. And your skin is from the tormenors who corupted us. It took many Shaman to get you here and in apperance. We want you to meet the rest of the world." Said the man, setting his clay cup down.

"Don't I need to claim all my memories first? And whats that sitting on your hand? Its glowing!" I say staring at the little creature. It looks like its made of rock, and it glows the same luminous color of the moon.

"Its probably one of the Mountain's children. I cannot see it so I would not know." He says lifting his hand, and squinting his eyes. I take the tiny being from his palm. "The meeting is tommorow, it lasts a couple days. Luckily its within walking distance from the forest. You will leave at sunrise, no questions asked." He says as he exits.

As I'm about to turn and retire for the night two little girls poke their heads through the door.

"Good night, we'll pray to the Great Spirit that your meeting goes well." They say politly. I nod to them and they run away in a trail of giggles.

I lay there, Mountian Child infront of my face. "I'll call you atsutsa." I say, poking it with my pinkie. With that I fall into sleep, full of gruesome memories.

I awake with Atsutsa poking my nose with its little rocky hand.

"Must be time to leave." I say as I get up. I put my clothing on, and put a bag on my shoulder. Atsutsa jumps in the bag, as if saying he wants to go. "I'm sorry little one, you can't go. You have to stay and make sure the children don't wonder off." I say putting him down. I walk out my tent and am suprised to see its still dark out. "Well, as the saying goes: If you're early you're on time, if you're on time you're late, and if you're late you're left behind. Time to head out." I say walking towards the forest.

"How am I going to navigate my way through here?" I ask myself before entering the sea of trees.

"I'll guide you, if you'll allow me." Says a tiny voice. I spin arouund to see the holder of the voice. There is no one there, just the wind blowing throw the land.

"Who said that/ Show yourself." I demand, searching. The wind blows again and I am gretted by colors of it forming a person.

"Its not really like I can show you, I'm the spirit of wind. I am another of your children. i'm glad you are back, Tsalagee. Follow me." Says the form. I stare at it in wonder.

"Is that my name? Tsalagee?" I ask following the wind as closely as I can.

"Yes," It laughs as the leaves twirl around its form,"We've all been waiting for you, but that can wait. We are here. I'll guide you back and we can talk more." Says the breeze, then there is nothing.

I turn and see the building. I suddenly feel uncomfortable about being there. I feel like an outcast, I look at my animal skin clothing. "Well this should be fun." I say entering the doors. "Time to face the music."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own hetalia...Its only a dream of mine :/**

* * *

"Well, I certainly feel out of element..." I said as I walked to the front door of the building, feeling suddenly nervous. "I can do this," I whisper to myself. I step through the door and am met with a gust of cold wind.

"UGH! I keep telling you, you're not a country!" I hear a voice. It seems a bit familier, but I shrug it off.

"Haha! That's were your wrong England, I am and you know it!" I hear another voice. It sounds just like the first, but a bit more childish.

"Um, ma'am.." I look to see whos talking to me and find it to be the receptionist. "Do you need anything?" She looks at me rather strangly. I look her in the eyes and she draws back, as if scared.

"I'm not _u-hna-lv-ha[1]_ so why do you have a look of _a-s-ka-i[2]_?" I asked the women, she only looked at me. "I'm sorry, you must not understand me. I-I'm a new country. You have no reason to fear me." I said. I guess this made her more comfortable for she smiled.

"So you're the new one? You're Tsalege, right?" She looked up for confirmation. My smile twitched at the mispronunciation of my land's name.

"It's actually _Tsa-la-gi[3]_, but you were close..." As I said this I felt sad that peoople don't care, like they didn't those many years ago. 'They should pay!' I heard a voice in my head hiss. The voice took me by suprise. 'W-wha-' I my thoughts were interupted by the receptionist of the confrence building.

"There should be another country or two over there. They can tell you where to go." She said pointing down the hall to where the two voices were coming from. I start walking that way but stop.

"_Ha wa[4]_, and _wa-do[5]_." With that I leave to head towards the directions of the voices.

* * *

Translations:

[1]U-hna-lv-ha= Angry

[2]A-s-ka-i= Fear

[3]Tsa-la-gi= Cherokee

[4]Ha wa= All right

[5]Wa-do= Thank you

**Thank you, whoever the reader may be, for reading this! I'm sorry I take FOREVER to update, but I am a band geek and am stuck in band camp and then ROTC. - *puppydog eyes* pwease forgwive me. =3=**

**England:Why was i not mentioned?**

**Sealand: You were, u just weren't seen :P**

**Me: (=""=) Hmmm...you'll be in the next one just let me survive this week i'll have it up.**

**Prussia: You beeter, the awesome me can't be waiting!**

**Me: How'd the heck'd you get here? * kicks prussia* Buh bye !**


	4. Chapter 4

I walked to the corner the secretary pointed at. I turn the noisy corner only to collide into someone.

"Dammit Fran-" The man stops as he looks at me. "I'm sorry, Miss. I thought you were someone else." He said offering his hand to help me up. I look at it, and decide not to take it.

"Its fine. I have no injuries." I said looking in his eyes. They were breathtaking, 'and misleading!' screeches the voice in my head. "Ugh," I clutch my skull trying to muffle its scream.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Says the smaller boy, he wears a sailor's suit. Worry dots his face.

"Yes, my _u-s-ka-la_[1] just hurts a little." I say as I give a reasuring smile. The child nods and skips away.

"That lad will be the death of me one day." Says the man standing infront of me. I feel as if I know his name, if i could just place-

"YO, ENGLAND!" Yells an overly obnoxous voice. 'England~!' hisses the voice in my head, in cruel amusement.

"No. Not him." I whisper, causing the Brit to look in my direction. As another man walks around the corner, carrying a burger and a milkshake.

"Did you say something, love?" He asks, again looking worried. My innocent stare became a deathly look. I point my index finger at him, acusingly.

"Its you! You killed them!" I screech in the hallway. "You're the reason they died, its all your fault! How dare you! You _gv-ne-ga a-do-nv-do a-s-gi-na_[2]!" I fell to my knees still cursiing as images filled my head.

"England, man, what did you do?! She's freaking out!" Yelled America, trying to calm the girl, but his efforts failing.

"I-I don't know you git! She just started yelling at me!" England answered. He was more focused on the aura emitting from the strange new country's body. It looked so innocent and yet so pained.

'She's her! Its the one you killed!' Whispered one of his fairys in his ear.

'She's the one you took America and Canda from! She must think you killed them.' Explained the Flying Mint Bunny. England thought this over and only s;ightly remembered argueing with a young lady. He walked away. "That may be, but one question." England looked at the creatures around him, "Who's Canada?"

* * *

Translations:

1._ u-s-ka-la _: Head

2._ gv-ne-ga a-do-nv-do a-s-gi-na _: Black Hearted Devil (rough translation)

**Me: I did it!**

**Sealand: yeah, buu its late.**

**Me: Shut up...at least its up right? :D**

**England: Still not good enough. *Takes out scone***

**Me: *grabs scone* Evil! *throughs scone at englands head.***

**...yeah im, like, insane. but anyway! I've finally got it up. hope you like it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Tsalagi collapsed to the ground and hugged herself. Memories violently entered her mind.

* * *

~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~

_"Hey Tsalagi?" A young boy looked at the woman._

_"Yes Alquid?" The nation asked, tending to Alquid's brother,Madu's, scraped knee._

_"How come we look so different from you? I mean, I know about the country thing, but it's strange." Alquid rambled. This statement made Tsalagi chuckle._

_"Well, it just means that one day you are to be a hero." She said sweetly. "Both of you." Madu smiled along with his brother._

_"Yeah! I'll be the HERO!" Alquid shouted and striked a pose._

_"He's a strange one." Tsalagi said to Madu, shaking her head. The boy only nodded._

~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~

* * *

"Hey, you ok?" America asked the young nation. She did kinda look like France, but she had this Canadian air about her. The girl only nodded and attempted to stand, falling. "You don't look ok. You sure you don't need help?" He inquired again.

"I said I'm fine." The nation hissed. "Now if you'll kindly show me to the confrence room." She demanded. America could tell she wasn't fucking around.

"Alright. Follow the HERO!" He exclaimed and struck a pose. This display pulled at Tsalagi's heart, but she decided to ignore it.

'Alquid...' The voice in her head sighed sadly.

* * *

**Translations:**

-Tsalagi:Cherokee

-Alquid:Alfred

-Madu:Matthew

**I'm sooooooooooo~ sorry! . I didn't mean for it to be this long until I posted. And its so short too! *rage quit* **

**No, but anyway, I'll be posting from now on. My goal is one chapter each month. And I also might be changing this story to M for later chapters.**

**I luvvels you all~! :33**


End file.
